Wedding
by RainbowCake-Eater
Summary: Today is Tino and Berwald's wedding. But Berwald's dead and Tino has gone mad. T just to be safe.


Wedding

He was staring out of the window, his lifeless eyes focused on the emptiness between the trees. A bouquet of dead white roses, the very bouquet that he'd given him a few months ago, was held in his left hand, the petals showering the floor. A sparkling diamond ring adorned his ring finger, the ring that he never once took off. His pointer finger covered in a thin layer of lace that extended up to his elbows, his grandmother's gloves. His white dress concealed the floor behind him, the dress that his mother sewed. His blonde hair was embellished by a tiara that was given to him by his father. His feet were clad in white stilettos. His face was covered in a thin layer of make up. He looked away from the window and crouched down to pick up an old photo, dropping the bouquet on the floor. He had forgotten that shards of glass covered the frame. Both hands clutched onto the frame and the wood was soon stained with red. His white gloves started to absorb blood and white was now replaced with red. His eyes focused on the picture in the frame, lifeless eyes suddenly showing a glimpse of sorrow. His vision was getting blurry and he started to sob. He dropped the frame and his bloodied fingers wiped the tears from his eyes. As he closed his eyes, he heard a faint whisper.

"T'day's our w'dding d'y."

He curved his lips up into a smile when he heard his voice. He felt him embrace him. He tried to turn around so he could return the gesture, but he pulled away from him.

"C'me on. Th' c'rem'ny's ab't t' st'rt."

He opened his eyes and sauntered towards the front door. He reached towards the doorknob and clutched it in his hand. Slowly, he pushed down the knob and opened the door. He pulled until his body was exposed to the cold night wind. He lifted his chin up and wandered towards the trees.

He followed an old trail, leading up to nowhere in particular. Not long after he began walking on the trail, his stilettos got stuck on the dirt and he abandoned them. He started to touch the tree trunks with bloodied fingers, leaving bloody smears on the trees that were touched. His feet left a trail of blood on the twigs and rocks he was walking on. A certain oak tree caused him to stop. He started to abandon the path to go to that particular tree. He traced the carving on the old wood until it was visibly crimson with blood. He took his fingers off of the old trunk and began to saunter back towards the trail, his bloodied feet marking where he went. A painful rip was heard from the dress, but he didn't stop. He resumed to walk until his toes were at the edge of the cliff; he turned to his right.

His dress was ripped and stained with dirt, his stilettos sat abandoned in the forest, the tiara that once sat perfectly in his hair was now crooked, his face stained with blood and tears. Still, the larger man managed to whisper, 'you look beautiful,' to him. He looked at the smiling figure before him and grinned at him

"Do you, Berwald Oxenstierna, take this man as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Tino Väinämöinen, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

He reached for him, his fingers millimetres away from his face. He rested his fingertips on his cheekbone, but his fingers slipped through and his silhouette faded, as did his father, the guests, the flower arc, his bridesmaids, and the blue skies turned back to the black skies speckled with stars.

He dropped down to his knees and began to sob. His hands covered his face and began to droop down, leaving crimson trails on his cheek, neck, and collarbones. His fingers stopped as soon as they were in contact with the silk on the dress. He clutched the material.

"I'm going mad. He's dead… He's dead and gone."

He still remembered everything. He closed his eyes.

_He stepped out of the car and made his way towards the door, which was wide open. _

'_Open door?' he thought, 'Berwald never leaves the door open.'_

_He walked inside the house cautiously, making sure to take out his pepper spray in case there's a robber inside. He looked around his surroundings, checking the perimeter. After he's sure that the house is empty, he called out for his fiancé._

"_Berwald?" he shouted._

_Nothing._

"_Berwald?" he repeated, slightly louder._

_Still nothing._

_He opened up the doors to all the rooms, peeking inside to see if he was in any of them._

_Still nothing._

_There was still 1 room he hasn't checked: his study._

_He made his way up the stairs and opened the door that led to his study. He walked in and was welcomed by the sleeping figure of his fiancé. Or so he thought._

_He tapped his cheek, but he didn't respond. He tried again. Still nothing. He pushed him up so he was sitting up against the chair and saw that his shirt was soaked in blood. It took all he had to not scream. He felt tears leave his eyes. He checked if his chest was still rising. He was still breathing, but barely._

_He took out his phone and dialled 911._

"_Berwald. Berwald," he said loudly, "listen to me. Don't go to sleep, okay. Open your eyes and look at me. Berwald. Please, open your eyes and look at me."_

_He opened his eyes and looked at him._

"_T'no?" he breathed out._

"_I'm here, Berwald. Don't go to sleep. Please, don't go to sleep." He responded._

"_I'm t'r'd. I w'nt to sl'p, T'no."_

"_Don't, Berwald, please, do not go to sleep."_

"_T'no, jeg alskar deg."_

_He inhaled deeply and then exhaled. He closed his eyes._

"_Berwald? BERWALD! No. Su-san. Wake up. Please, please, please open your eyes. Berwald. Open your eyes."_

_He didn't. He felt his legs give out and he fell to the floor. He started to sob and clutched his shirt._

'_My Su-san is gone. My fiancé is dead.' He thought to himself._

He blinked back tears and looked at the ring.

Memories started to flash before him.

"_T'no, d' y' w'nt t' t'k' a w'lk w'th m'?" he'd whispered in his ear._

_He'd laughed at the way he was acting._

"_Sure!" he replied._

"_L'ts g' th'n."_

_He took his hand and together, they walked out of the house and into the woods in their backyard. They walked on an old trail for a while, but he suddenly came to a halt, causing him to fall on the dirt._

"_T'no? 're y' 'kay?" he asked, feeling bad for not telling her that they're going to stop._

"_I'm fine! Maybe next time, you should tell me that we were going to stop, though." He replied, laughing._

"_I'm s' s'rry. W'r' 'lm'st th'r."_

_He'd picked him up and kissed his face. He carried him to their tree. He jumped off of him and traced the carving in the old oak tree._

Berwald + Tino

"_L'ts cl'mb 'p." He suggested._

"_Alright. Let's go."_

_He started to climb and the smaller man followed behind. The climbed until they reached their spot. The bigger man came to a halt and motioned for the smaller man to sit across from him._

_He did just that._

"_T'no." he said, almost nervously._

"_Hm?" he replied._

"_T'no V'n'm'n'n, jeg alskar deg. W'll y' m'rry m'?"_

_He took out a box from his pocket and opened it, exposing the diamond ring that sat inside the box. Tino felt tears leave his eyes._

"_Yes." He managed to breathe out._

_Berwald leaned towards Tino and pressed their lips together._

He stared at the ring and felt tears leave his eyes. He wiped the tears off of his face.

He stood up and faced the cliff before him. He looked at the raging sea down below, inhaling the scent. He took a few steps back and ran forward and jumped. He was then soaring through the air. He extended her arms and reached for the figure of her husband that was soaring alongside him. He reached him and embraced him. This time, he let him return the gesture and kissed him. He opened his eyes and looked at the cerulean eyes that met his violet ones.

"Su-san. I love you."

Then, his body was engulfed by the angry waves and he breathed out and closed his eyes.


End file.
